The Lucky One
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Walking home from lunch, some guys start giving Angel trouble.


Lucky One

A/N: Walking home from lunch, some guys start giving Angel trouble. I do not own Rent.

Rated for language, just to be safe :)

* * *

"So you are not going to eat with us?" Angel asked, as she applied her fifth coat of lipstick.

"Sorry, Ange but I have to go to work. You have a good time with Roger and Mark, alright? I know they have been missing you."

"Alright," Angel sighed, smoothing her skirt, "Well, have a good day, honey."

"You too."

The couple shared a kiss before Angel skipped out of the apartment and off to the café to meet up with her friends. It was true, she hadn't really spent a lot of time with them. Mostly, she was with Collins – not that she minded being with Collins but she did miss her friends. And his work schedule hardly ever allowed them to all get together.

She got there just as Mark and Roger were walking up to the entrance.

"Hey!" They greeted each other with a hug and made their way inside. After eating, talking, and laughing, the trio headed out the door.

"Hey, come back to the Loft," Roger invited, "Mimi wanted to see you. "

"How is she?" Angel asked.

"Weak," Roger frowned, but brightened, "She's doing better though."

"I am glad," Angel smiled. They rounded a corner and past a group of three men. They were all dressed in black t-shirts and jeans; tattoos decorated their arms.

"Hey," one shouted, "Look at that!"

"There's no room for faggots in this country! Hey faggot," one of them approached Angel, "Hey, I am talking to you!"

"No," Angel turned around, smiled at the man, "You were talking _at _me, if I am not mistaken. Come on, Mark, Roger, let's get back…"

"Are they your lovers, fag?" The second one sneered, "That's sick, you know."

Angel just straightened her skirt, held her head high, and kept walking. Of course, they just wouldn't let her alone.

"What kind of man are you?" The third one barked, "It's unnatural. You know, maybe someday you will get what's coming to you and someone will beat you up."

"Hey!" Roger turned around, "Now that is enough!"

"You can't talk to her like that," Mark interrupted.

"Her? That thing is not a her, it's an it!"

"_She_," Roger corrected, "Doesn't deserve this."

"Come on," Angel pleaded, "let's just go."

"No!" Roger snapped, "Not until I am through with these losers."

"Oh, so you gonna beat us up, Romeo? Save your lover?"

"Angel is my friend!"

"Angel? That's ironic. Things like it make God cry. She's far from an angel."

"Other way around," Angel turned on her heel again, facing the man, "I believe you have it backwards on that one. I am not the one who makes God cry, it's people like you. Ignorant, bigamist fools!"

"Excuse me?" The larger of the three approached her, "You're going to pay for that little comment! Why don't you just drop dead? You're probably dying anyways, not that your life would be a big loss."

Angel flinched for the first time that day. Roger took notice of this and marched up to the guy.

"You do _not _get to treat her like she's nothing!"

"What are you going to do about it, lover boy?"

"This," Roger grinned, punching him in the nose.

"You want to dance, _worm_?" One of them asked Mark.

"Ha," Mark grinned, "I'd love to but you see, I've got two left feet. However, I can do this…" Mark kicked him where it hurt, causing Roger to laugh.

"That's what you get for messing with her!"

Roger, Mark, and Angel walked off, and luckily, the men didn't follow.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Angel said.

"Of course we did," Roger threw an arm across her shoulders, "We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks. I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you. I am so blessed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roger squeezed her shoulders, "Don't go gettin' all mushy on us!"

"Sorry," Angel smiled.

"We got your back, Angel," Mark grinned.

"Speaking of that," Roger grinned, "You kicked a dude in the balls."

"You _did_!" Angel laughed.

"Well…he deserved it."

"What a girl move," Roger shook his head.

"Hey! At least I did _something_, right?"

"Yes," Angel nodded, "And I really appreciate it. I have never seen a guy kick another guy in the balls. Other than me, of course."

"_Dude_," Roger looked at Mark.

"What?" Mark demanded, "Leave me alone!"

"Mark, next time you decide to do that, let me know," Angel grinned, "And I will let you borrow my heels!"

Roger and Angel burst out laughing as Mark's face reddened. Finally, he gave up and joined in the laughter. As they walked a little further, Angel couldn't get those words out of her head.

"You okay?" Roger asked.

"You tell me," Angel shrugged, "How would you feel if you were me?"

"Don't let them get to you," he said, "You're stronger than that, hear me? You don't let yourself be pulled down because of them. You got something they don't – a heart, the biggest one ever I think."

"Thanks," Angel smiled weakly, "I should be used to it I suppose, but I am not. Every word still cuts just as deep. I am human. I feel pain. Cut me, I bleed. Hurt me, I feel that. Why can't people see that?"

"Because they are blind," Mark answered, "They let their ignorance blind them from seeing who you really are. Someday they will realize what they have done."

"And if there was a God," Roger pointed out, "I think he'd love you."

"She," Angel smirked, "_She _would love me."

"You are so…_Angel_," Mark laughed.

"Of course I am, honey. Wouldn't be someone I am not. No matter what people think or say."

"And that's why we love you."

"We are lucky."

"No," Angel insisted again, "I am the lucky one."


End file.
